


After Life

by cmvhp (crystalmoonvibe)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalmoonvibe/pseuds/cmvhp
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	After Life

Hooded figures flooded the halls, lights flashed everywhere as spells flew the air.

"Split up!" The unmistakable shout of his brother's voice rang in his ears.

Fred glanced at his twin and nodded, "Take Hayley with you," he stated pushing the red haired girl towards his brother.

"No Fred, I'm going with yo-"

Fred watched as George yanked Hayley away in the opposite direction as she protested trying to get back towards him. Bracing himself he turned to Percy who was already fighting two hooded figures. Whipping his wand out, he started casting stunning spells in the direction of the figures. For a brief moment he saw surprise in his brother's eyes.  
Four more hooded figures rushed toward the brothers, wands ready casting jinxes. The two came closer together, dodging the attacks.

"How about we focus on them one at a time?" Fred suggested, deflecting a stunning spell away from them both.

Percy just nodded his head toward the one closest to them. 

"Oppungo" "Stupefy" 

The figure fell the the ground. The brother continued their plan as more death eaters flooded into the room. They managed to take down five more figures before they started backing towards the exit.

"Expelliarmus" "Stupefy" 

The shouts came from behind the brothers as light flew over their heads, knocking the deatheater they had been targetting down. 

Fred noticed one of the death eaters targetting solely Percy, as he turned his attention to help his brother he caught a glance of Harry, Ron and Hermione casting spells against the group of death eaters attacking them. The figure duelling his brother retreated, his hood slipping down as he did so.

"Hello, Minister!” bellowed Percy, sending a neat jinx straight at one of the deatheaters.

"Stupefy" the shouts of Hayley and George joined the group as they came from the other side of the room to help their friends.

The death eater Fred had been battling collapsed under the weight of their conjoined stunning spells. He caught a glimpse of Thicknesse dropping his wand and falling to the ground, clawing at the front of his robes in sudden discomfort.

"Did I mention I'm resigning?" 

Percy's statement caught him off guard as he gave his full attention to the death eater in front of him, “You’re joking, Perce!” shouted Fred as the Death Eater he was battling collapsed at his feet. 

Thicknesse had fallen to the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over him; he seemed to be turning into some form of sea urchin. 

"We don't have time for jovial nonsense Fred, more fighting," Percy shouted back at his brother sending another jinx at a death eater that was coming towards him.

Fred nodded but still couldn't believe his brother's words to his old boss, “You actually are joking, Perce…" George backed into his twin fighting two death eaters alone, "I don’t think I’ve heard you joke since you were-" he caught a glimpse of Hayley fighting not far from him alone with three death eaters, she managed to drop two to the floor.

"Avada Kedavra!" 

The spell was bellowed as a surge of green light erupted from the wand of the final death eater fighting Hayley. Without even thinking, Fred ran as fast as he could towards Hayley, "Flame get down!" He shouted at her as he dashed in front of her the curse hitting his stomach.

All at once a sensation of being set on fire and freezing at the same time seised his body. He could feel himself flying but couldn't see where to, all of a sudden everything went dark.

"Fred, Fred wake up," a voice called.

He opened his eyes and all he could see was white, all he could hear was silence, no spells being cast no screams, just nothing.

"Sweetie over here."

He turned his attention to where the voice was coming from, he saw a head of firey red hair to his left, "Hayley, no." Panic surged through his veins as he sat up trying to pull towards the voice only to feel himself be restrained.

"Calm down Weasley," a voice he recognised said from behind him.

Fred turned his attention to a man with messy black hair, "Sirius, what are you doing here? You're dead." 

"Fred, I'm not Hayley." The lady with the red hair appeared beside Sirius, a large smile on her face.  
Fred finally got a good look at her, she had green eyes and looked a little bit too old to be Hayley.

"My name is Lily." She stated, "you two can let him go now. I don't think he was going to hurt me anyway. He was just worried."

Fred took a moment to process what had been said to him, "Lily," he echoed, "as in Harry's mother Lily?"

Lily nodded, "Yes. And that's James," she pointed behind him. Fred turned to see another man standing next to Sirius, he looked exactly like Harry, just older.

"Hayley is alive, right?" He internally begged that she was.

"Yes. Would you like to go and see her?" James replied.

"James we're not meant to do that, unless we've decided to stay down there. You know this. He has to make his choice first before he can go down there or he'll be stuck roaming Hogwarts for the rest of eternity."

"Stuck? What do you mean?"

Lily took a step towards Fred kneeling down in front of him, "Fred, you made it in time to save Hayley...but that was a killing curse. You didn't make it back to them, but now you have to choose. Will you stay in the afterlife or roam the grounds where you died?" 

"I-"  
"Fred?"  
"Dora?"   
"Pads?"  
"Moony?"

  
Lily looked past Fred at the new people that were joining them, "Remus, no. Not you guys too."

Fred glanced across the area to see Remus standing beside a purple haired Tonks.

"This doesn't make any sense, why are we here?" Remus demanded, confusion crossing his face.

Fred went to stand up but Lily put her hand on his shoulder, "Let them figure it out, it won't take long." She reassured. 

Fred nodded in reply and turned his attention to the couple. Remus was striding over to James and Sirius while Tonks just stood by herself, he swore he could see the realisation wash over her. Her hair started to shift from purple to blue-green.

"Remus," her first call came out more of a whisper, almost as though the air had been sucked out of lungs. Fred watched her compose herself, standing up straight he could make out the pain flashing in her eyes, "Remus. If we're both here and so are the rest of your friends, does that mean...Teddy."

Fred looked down for a second before turning his attention to Lily, "I choose to stay here." He stated.

A small sign escaped Lily's lips, "Fred, that's not how this works, you need to pick one."

"I'm not going to sit here an-"

"Sirius? No."

Before Lily could stop him, Fred got up. He paced over to the new person who had just arrived,wrapping them in a hug, "She's safe, she's okay."

The person pushed Fred away, she looked up, "You send me back right now, you hear me, she can't be alone down, you can't do this to her, this isn't fair. She can't lose everyone." 

"Joy."

Fred stepped further away from Joy shaking his head.

"You still need to choose, Tonks and Remus are coming with us, Joy will come to her senses too and realise that she cannot go back." Lily was beside him once more.

"No, I'll stay here, right here. I'm not letting Hayley lose anyone else. I will do everything in my power to prevent it." 

Lily sighed throwing her hands into the air, "Fine. Stay here, be miserable. Of course staying here is choice but it's not much fun." 

In a sudden gush of wind she was gone. Glancing around he noticed the other's following the same way, as if no one was ever there soon Fred was left alone, even Joy had caved in and decided to join her friends in the afterlife.

"I have to get back there, there has to be a way."

"I can let you see her, but she won't know you're there." 

"You used to do it often didn't you?" 

"For all of them."

Fred chuckled shaking his head, "She always told me you were there. She could just sense it. May have something to do with her powers. If she wasn't so scared of losing control of them they'd be so much more then they are."

"Yes. Well, the Willams girls are always scared to know their full potential. Now, shall we go and see Hayley?"

Fred nodded, bracing himself for whatever may come next in his journey.


End file.
